Why Now
by The Scurvied One
Summary: What should have been Randy's last night as a single man just made his life a whole lot more complicated. Watch what happened when a second path to life opens for him.


**Title: Why Now**

**Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton**

**Summery: What should have been Randy's last night as a single man just made his life a whole lot more complicated. Watch what happened when a second path to life opens for him.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the WWE, or any of its characters/ people. I wish I did. Also this is not meant to defame or insult any of the WWE employees (not that they will ever read this) but is meant for pure entertainment at the hands of dirty dirty smut. Thank you!**

**AN: This is something that I am trying out. I don't know how often I will update it as my life is still a bit hectic, but I will do my best to keep up with the demands…**

* * *

><p>"Orton," John yelled from the living room of the hotel suite he had his best friend were sharing, "stop preening. There is no reason to get all dolled up if you're only going to end the evening lying in a pool of your own vomit."<p>

"That isn't funny, asshole," Randy said, peeking his head through the door of the bathroom. "You better not be getting me that drunk. I'm pretty sure Sam would kill you."

"Plausible deniability, my good friend. We all know how stubborn you are. I can always blame it on that."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Neither John nor Randy moved. Another knock sounded. "Are you going to get that?" John asked.

"No. This is my night. Now, do as I say, and get the fucking door."

"Alright, alright, no reason to get all testy." John couldn't help but smile when he heard Randy's maniacal laugh rolling out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door opened, Randy instantly regretted inviting the two men who walked in.

"Oh my God, I am sooooo excited!" Cody Rhodes practically giggled as he burst through the door. "This is going to be the best bachelor party _EVER_!" He was grinning from ear to ear, followed in the room by his childhood friend, Ted DiBiase.

"Cody," Ted said quietly, "you've never been to one. And please don't embarrass me tonight."

"Teddy," Cody chided, "calm down. Randy isn't nearly as mean as he seems on TV."

Cody was relatively new to the WWE, only having moved up from OVW with in the last few months. He had latched onto Randy like a little puppy. Randy hated it, being followed around all the time, but he had to admit, it was kinda cool to be able to mold the young Rhodes into what ever he wanted.

It was John's insistence that got Randy to invite both Rhodes and his friend Ted. Ted was the son of WWE legend 'The Million Dollar Man' Ted DiBiase. The kid was still in developmental, but Randy saw promise in him. He wasn't nearly as annoying as Cody, so Randy hoped that he would be able to reign in the crazy of the youngest in their party.

John could see that Randy's patience was wearing thin over the next few minutes, and they hadn't even left the hotel room yet. When he noticed Ted and Cody in some deep conversation about how drunk they were going to be that night, he pulled Randy aside. "Calm down," he said placing his arm across the taller man's shoulders. "Think of how you were at their age, new to the company. Now, think of how excited you were when the older guys took you out drinking."

Randy thought for a few seconds, a grin crossing his face as he remembered all the nights with Hunter and Dave. "Fine, I'll give the kid a break. I just wish I didn't feel like my last night as a single man involved baby sitting."

Unfortunately, Cody heard that last remark. "Hey, I am not a child!" he said looking a little hurt.

Ever the defuser, John piped in. "Cody he was just kidding. Weren't you, Randal?" He knew using his friend's full name would get his attention.

Randy sighed and walked over the Cody, clapping him on the back. "Can't take what I say to seriously, kid." Cody immediately smiled at the small interaction. John could already tell that in the few months Randy had been mentoring Rhodes, the younger man had built up some sort of hero worship for him. It was sweet, but even as nice as John was, he too would have gotten a little annoyed at some point.

Seeing as they were all ready, John decided it was time to get a move on. "Alright boys," he said gathering them into a circle, "this is young Randal's"-he received a nice hard slap for that-"ow, last night as a free man." John let the two youngest men in the group yell and holler before going on. "Since I was instructed, on pain of limb loss, by Sam, that no strippers were to be involved tonight"-groans of disappointment sounded at that-"we will be having a long ass night of 'let's see how many bars we can get thrown out of'. Sound good to everyone?"

Ted and Cody looked like they were about to burst with excitement, though Ted looked more nervous than anything, while Randy looked a little sad. Taking that as the best reaction he was likely to get from his friend, at least until a few shots passed his lips; John threw his hand in the middle of the circle of men. "So, on three, everybody say 'shit-faced'." He watched as Cody and Ted eagerly put their hands over his and glared at Randy until he did the same. "One, two, thr…"

"Are we going on three or right after three?" Cody asked looking confused.

"On three," Ted said in a hushed voice, face turning bright red.

"Well doesn't it make more sense to go after three? That's the way most people do it."

"Oh, just shut up and let's go," Randy said in a frustrated tone, throwing a small smirk at Cody when he noticed how scared he looked. "We have a lot of ground to cover tonight."

The four men walked out of the room and down to the elevator. Randy watched as Cody practically bounced off the mirrored walls of the elevator. The kid might be annoying, but Randy had to admit his energy level was kinda cute.

* * *

><p>John wasn't entirely sure how they got to this bar. They had left the hotel sometime around 9pm and as he glanced at his watch it was nearing 1am. <em>This is definitely not the first bar we stopped at<em> he thought as he stood in line for what seemed like his hundredth round of shots. He had no idea how many he had actually had at this point, but based on the constant stumble in his walk, he was closely reaching his limit.

When he finally made it back to the table Randy, Cody and Ted were at, he was pretty sure the other three men were at or totally past their limit, Ted and Cody especially. It appeared as though Cody had all but passed out on Ted's shoulder; John was pretty sure there was drool sliding from the corner of his mouth.

"I…I think this may have to be it, boys," John managed to slur out as he sat with a huff on the chair. He, Randy, and Ted, drained three of the four shots he had placed on the table.

"Well since Cody clearly won't need this last one," Randy said reaching for the extra shot, "I think I'll have it."

"Oh, no you don't, Orton," John said pulling it from his hand and placing it back on the table, out of his grasp. "You don't need anymore. I'm already scared of what Sam is going to do to me when she sees you tomorrow, green skinned and sweating at the alter."

"Fine, you big party-pooper," Randy responded, punching John in the shoulder, rather harder and John thought necessary.

This comment for some reason caused Cody to sing, "Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you,"

Randy laughed as they both sang together, "John Cena."

John managed to get Randy up and out of his chair, watching as Ted did the same for Cody. "I don't want to leave," Randy said, trying to pull away from John. "I'm not done drinking."

John had sobered up a little, enough to get Randy on his feet. "Oh, yes you have."

"But I'm getting married tomorrow, and I wanna stay out and have fun before I get hitched."

"I think you've had enough fun for tonight," John said, finally winning the tugging contest, getting Randy to his feet and away from the chair. He let go of Randy, but had to catch him not three seconds later, when the younger man nearly fell flat on his face.

"Okay, maybe it is time to go," Randy said, sounding defeated.

The four of them, John holding Randy upright and Ted doing the same for a now nearly comatose Cody-who somehow had managed to down his last shot without anyone noticing-walked out and piled into a cab headed back to the hotel.

Once there, John made sure Ted was clear headed enough to get back to the room he and Cody were sharing, before dragging Randy to the one they were sharing. Once inside the door, John dropped Randy on his bed and made a b-line for the bathroom. He had broken the seal early in the night and hadn't had a chance to pee for a while, so it was almost as if his bladder was screaming at him.

As soon as he made it back out to the bedroom, he noticed Randy had managed to fall off the bed, and crawl over to the mini bar, and currently had what appeared to be his second tiny bottle of scotch up to his mouth, ready to drink.

"Do that and die, Orton," John said.

Randy looked over with a surprised look on his face, almost like a kid who got caught eating cookies right before dinner. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm far more sober than you, and a lot stronger, so I'd say I have a pretty good chance of stopping you."

Randy got to his feet, swaying slightly, but catching himself on the desk, before he fell. "I'm not so sure about that," he said, placing the open scotch bottle on the desk. "I'm pretty sure I could take you on."

"Fine. Let's go."

They rushed each other, immediately locking their arms around the other's head and shoulders. They circled around the room for a little bit, pushing and pulling each other. Randy threw the first punch, grazing John's shoulder. John threw one right back hitting Randy in the arm.

They stopped for a second, both breathing heavily. John figured it was all over, until Randy came at him again. As quickly as he could, John turned his body out of the way, watching as his drunk friend flew past him. Because John had his back to the bed, Randy didn't go far, before he fell to the mattress with a loud grunt.

John got a little concerned when Randy didn't move, still face down on the bed. "Randy," he said poking his leg, "are you alright?" He still didn't move. "Randy?" John grabbed his friend's foot and shook him a little harder, and still no response. John's eyes grew wide with panic as he walked over to the side of the bed, crawled on and turned Randy over on his back. Grabbing onto his shoulders, shaking him rather hard, he yelled Randy's name. "Are you alive?" John leaned down placing his ear over the younger man's mouth to check his breathing. "Oh God, you scared me," he said letting out a sigh of relief when he felt air against his skin.

Before he knew what was happening, Randy threw his arms over him, turning their bodies so John was now on the bottom. John fought back, and the rolling continued for a few more minuets.

The fighting stopped when Randy, back on top again, placed both his hands on either side of John's head, pushing his upper body away from him.

John looked up as Randy's eyes surveyed his face. There was a moment of hesitation, but before John could analyze the look in face above him, Randy crashed their lips together.

Surprise was not quite the right word to describe what John felt the moment his best friend kissed him. If he was being honest with himself, it was the best kiss he had ever had.

Randy had no clue what made him do it, but something deep inside told him, even through the massive quantity of alcohol, that kissing his best friend was the right thing to do. He snaked out his tongue, teasing John's bottom lip, before he was granted entrance.

John tried to hold back the moan, but the second he let it out, Randy shoved his tongue between his lips, searching out every corner. John had been in love with Randy for so long-since they had met in OVW-but he never said anything about it. Eventually, though, he had gotten over his unrequited love. But this kiss, this moment he never thought he would have, brought all those feelings back.

John didn't care to know why Randy had kissed him, he only wanted to concentrate on the kiss it self. He had been so stunned in the beginning, that he hadn't really moved much, but by now, Randy was unconsciously grinding his hips into John's, causing him to gasp, bucking his hips up. John moved his hands, tentatively, to Randy's hips, letting his fingers sneak under the younger man's shirt. Slowly, he moved his hands, fingers ghosting over the smooth flesh, to the younger man's lower back, pulling their bodies together.

The feeling of John's hands on his flesh was more than Randy could take. He let out a low groan, as rough but gentle palms as the settled on his back. He felt his cock grow harder with every touch. With the next grind of his hips onto John's he could feel John's jean covered hard on moving against his. It was a totally new sensation to hi, making out like a teenager in heat with another man. He always thought too strange to entertain, but at this moment, it seemed so right.

Realizing that Randy was not going to freak out, John began to pull up on the hem of his t-shirt, groaning when the younger man arched his back, pushing their groins together harder than before, to allow it to be pulled higher.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, giving Randy the chance to complete the stripping of his shirt. As he leaned back, settling between John's strong thighs, he took the opportunity to rid him of his shirt as well. He had seen John shirtless before-really he had seen John completely naked before over the course of their time in the business together-but this was the first time he had really looked at him. Randy let his hands wander over the muscular shoulders, across the rippling abs, grazing the skin of the tight pecs.

John let out a gasp of pleasure when Randy ran his blunt nails over his already sensitive nipples. His hands shot up to capture the other man's head, pulling their faces back together for a kiss that had more need and passion than it should have. This time John took the dominate roll first, shoving his tongue in Randy's mouth, desperate to taste what, to him, had become the most forbidden of fruit.

John let moved his hands down Randy's neck, resting them on his broad shoulders. The feeling of the Randy's fingers running lightly over his ribs set his skin on fire, eliciting yet another moan of pleasure. Taking things into his own hands, John flipped them so Randy was on his back, and pushed his now painfully hard cock into the other man's, both let out another groan.

John broke the kiss, leaning back to look into the eyes of the man below him. Catching his breathe, John asked, "Randy, what are we doing?"

Randy considered the question for a second or two. He had no idea how this had begun, and certainly not idea where it was going, but when he looked into John's bright blue eyes- even brighter than he had ever seen so deep was the lust shining through-he realized he could give a flying fuck. "Does it matter?" he asked as he leaned up, resting on his elbows, laying a line of kisses and small nips across the well toned chest of the man before him.

John thought about it for about half a second before grabbing Randy's face and kissing him hard, almost feeling the bruises forming on his lips with the force of their kiss. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.

John had been with a few other men in his life after finally admitting to himself at the ripe old age of 18 that he was bi-sexual. But he knew that Randy was new to this, and probably, under all the liquor, rather confused, so he decided to let Randy make the next move.

It wasn't long before John felt Randy's hands snaking their way down his back, kneading the muscles along the way. John was a little more than surprised when Randy took two great handfuls of his butt, squeezing hard, pulling their groins together. Before he knew it, the younger man had moved his hands to the front of his jeans, fumbling slightly with the belt, before unbuttoning and unzipping them.

John moved his mouth down Randy's jaw and neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nips along the way to lavish attention on his collar bone. Before long, John was stripped of his jeans, leaving him in only his black boxer-briefs.

As soon as John was rid of his pants, Randy began working on his own jeans, a rather hard feet when you consider the force behind their combined thrusting.

John felt Randy's hands fumbling with his jeans, and decided to help him out. Slithering down the tan body beneath him, John kissed, licked, and nipped, his way down, stopping to take each of Randy's nipples in his mouth, biting a little harder than he should have. He lavished his attention on the taught abs of the man below him, licking between each valley.

Randy let out another low moan when he felt John's hot, wet tongue circle his belly button before dipping in. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, and his, now rock hard, dick hadn't even been touched yet.

As John made his way down his body, he managed to get Randy's jeans undone. As the younger man lifted his hips slightly, John pulled the jeans down, letting out a gasp of surprise when Randy's hot shaft hit his chest. John knew that the younger man often went commando, but it was still shocking.

Now that he was completely naked, Randy couldn't help but rock his hips up into John's body. The feeling of John's skin, hot and velvety, against his dick was too good for his drink addled brain to comprehend.

The fervor with which Randy was bucking into him, let John know what to do next. He continued his path of kissed all the way down to the patch of skin just above Randy's cock. He flicked out his tongue as he maneuvered his way around the base of it, making sure to graze the tip along the skin of Randy's shaft. Again, Randy had barely been touched, and already he was putty in John's hands.

Hearing a slight whimper from the younger man, John began laying kisses and licks to the smooth skin of Randy's hard cock, loving how hot it felt against his lips.

"Holy shit," Randy breathed out, as he nearly came when he felt John's lips close over his now leaking head. Letting out another whimper, his eyes rolled back in his head when he felt John's tongue swirling around.

John couldn't believe how responsive Randy was. He was hardly doing anything, but with each flick of his tongue, a pained moan escaped the younger man's lips and it was all John could do not to take it a step further. When he added a little suction to his ministrations, he heard Randy gasp something that sounded very much like 'please'. Taking pity on the younger man, John slowly began to bob his head up and down Randy's cock, swishing his tongue back and forth over ever inch of skin it could find.

"Oh, fuck, John," Randy managed, so raged was his breathing at this point. "Don't stop." The feeling of John's hot mouth, smooth and velvet, as he took him in and out, was more than Randy could take. It was when John added a low hum that Randy felt his release building. His breathe was coming out in short pants, his lungs not filling nearly as much as they should. "John, I'm…Oh fuck…Close…Stop, you gotta…Oh God don't…I'm gonna…"

John had never gotten a lover this close this quick. He wasn't one to toot his own horn, but of the blow jobs he had given in the past, there had never once been and unsatisfied receiver. He was good, but he never thought he was this good. He let go of Randy's cock with a slight pop, looking back up at his friend, watching him come down from a near orgasm.

Randy looked down at John. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like days, but it was only seconds. He knew the need he saw in the blue eyes before him was matched in his own. He didn't know what that need meant, but he knew it needed to be met. Randy grabbed on to John's head and pulled him up his body, crashing their lips together.

Tongues fought for dominance once again as hips bucked into hips; the sound of moaning filling the air. Randy placed his hands once again on John's ample butt, pulling the older man's cloth covered cock into his naked one. Without warning, he turned them over again, sliding down John's body, settling on one side of his muscular thighs. With no pretense, Randy grabbed onto the waistband of John's boxers and ripped them down.

John gasped as his throbbing cock hit the relatively cold air. He let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Randy straddle his legs, running his hands up and down his chest, letting his lips follow his fingers.

Now that Randy was leaning over John, licking and kissing every inch of the broad chest before him, their naked cocks rubbed together. It was, again, a new sensation, to Randy, who was nearly at the end of his rope because of the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He didn't care that there was a part of his mind telling him what they were doing was wrong. Somewhere in his brain, he knew it had nothing to do with the fact that they were both men and that John had been his best friend for the better part of six years, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

John was beside himself with need. Never before had he wanted to be good and truly fucked. The feeling of Randy on top of him, leaving kisses and love bites all over his chest and shoulders, added with the feeling of their shafts rubbing together, had John closer to the edge than he thought possible. His breathing was ragged, coming out is bursts, catching slightly when Randy began sucking on the spot on his neck just behind his ear.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Randy," John managed, when he inhaled enough air for speech, "please."

Randy took his mouth away from John's neck. He had to look in those blue eyes again. There was a look in them that pulled him in, made him forget what they were doing, made him only focus on what they were feeling. The look also had an undeniable need in them, a need that right now, all Randy wanted to do was fill.

It was almost as if Randy was asking permission with the look in his eyes. John nodded slightly, bucking his hips up to meet Randy's, earning a low growl. John didn't care that there would be no prep tonight. He wanted to feel Randy in him so bad it hurt.

Without another word, Randy spit into his hand, taking his painfully hard cock in it, slathering his salvia all around. One more long look into John's eyes told him all he needed to know.

John gasped, biting into his lower lip, as Randy drove into him, hard and deep. Randy was already large, but that was compounded by his lack of prep, but John didn't care. Soon enough, the pain would give way to pleasure, leaving the burn of hard entry in its wake.

Randy was about to pull out, when he felt John's hands on his lower back, pulling him all the way in, but holding him there. "Wait," was all John could say. Slowly, but surly, he adjusted a little to the glorious intrusion.

The breathy moan of "move" that escaped John's lips was all Randy needed to hear, as he pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in.

John was beside himself with pleasure. Randy kept it slow at first, pulling out and pushing back in at an agonizing pace. John lifted his legs to wrap around the younger man's back in an effort to pull him deeper, letting out a moan with each of Randy's thrusts.

Randy had been with plenty of women, not a huge amount, but enough to call himself experienced. He had never before thought anything could feel as tight as the one virgin he had de-flowered, that was until his first thrust into John. The hot walls surrounding his dick were nearly tight enough to choke it right off.

"Faster…God, Randy…Harder…" John groaned out between gasps for air. He could feel his release approaching, his stomach clinching.

Randy did as he was asked, leaning down to capture John's lips in a skin burning kiss. He pulled out and pushed back in, as hard as he could, loving the grunts and gasps from the man below him. "So tight…So close…Not gonna last," he managed between trusts.

John was right there with him, meeting each thrust with his own. The change in force caused Randy to brush his prostate with each buck of his hips. John moved one hand from Randy's back to curl around his neglected cock. "Right there…Oh fuck…Keep going…Fuck me…Right there…" John gasped and moaned out, between breaths, matching his hand's movement with Randy's thrusts.

With a low growl, John came, harder than he ever had before, splashing his seed all over his hand as well as his abs, even getting some on Randy. Waves of pleasure crashed into his body harder than a brick wall, as he rode out his orgasm.

The sound of John coming, and his walls tightening to a breaking point, triggered Randy's release. He cried out a string of unintelligible words, emptying himself deep inside of John. His skin was on fire with a heat he'd never experienced, as his orgasm took him to new heights of pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Randy collapsed on top of John.

John let out a small gasp of pain when Randy rolled off of him, pulling out rather roughly. As soon as his breathing calmed, John managed to climb out of bed, and walk to the bathroom to clean up. He returned a few minutes later with a warm wash cloth to wipe up Randy's chest.

When he looked down at the now sleeping Randy, John was struck with a similar thought to the one Randy had earlier. Something about what they had just done wasn't right, and John knew it had nothing to do with the other man being his friend. But just like Randy, John couldn't quite think of what that wrong was.

After wiping up himself off of Randy, John pulled the covers down and climbed in next to the warm body of the man he had loved in secret for so long. He chose to think about that as he laid his head on the other man's chest. He fell asleep soon after, wondering what Randy's reaction to this would be in the morning.

* * *

><p>John woke with a start. He moved his arms and legs. His eyes shot open when he felt another body next to his. Had he brought a girl back to the hotel last night? Had he had sex with some random person, something he swore he would never do? Realizing his head was lying on said body, John turned enough to see the face of the person he was sharing the bed with.<p>

Shock would not be a good enough word to describe what John felt when his eyes focused on the face of his sleeping bed partner. _Holy fucking Christ_, he thought as the nights events slowly flooded back to his mind. _I slept with Randy Orton._ John could hardly move he was so scared.

He didn't really know why he was scared. As flashes of last night ran through his mind, he realized it was Randy who made the first move. True the man had been very drunk, but he kissed first.

It was then that John realized what day it was. Today was Randy's wedding day. Today was the day he was supposed to marry the woman of his dreams, and John had slept with him.

Slowly, as the implications of their actions settled into John's brain, he crawled off the bed. He had never been so ashamed in his life. True, he hadn't initiated the actions, but he was just as much at fault for them. As they say, 'It takes two to tango'.

As quickly and quietly as he could, John found his boxers and threw them on. Moving silently to the bed he should have woken up in, he threw off the covers and pulled the sheet up. _Maybe, just maybe,_ he thought, trying to make it look as if he had slept in his own bed, _Randy will have been so drunk that he won't remember. That's possible isn't it?_

As much as he wanted to believe it, when John crawled under the covers, he knew he was wrong. He glanced at the clock, knowing that in a little over five minutes it would go off and that only four hours from now he would be standing next to his best friend, the man he had slept with not three hours earlier, watching him get married. John was filled with a sense of dread, not understanding what he had gotten himself into. _All I know,_ he thought as he closed his eyes in an effort to look asleep should Randy wake up before the alarm, _is I am most certainly going to hell for sleeping with a taken man._

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Alright, you guys know what to do...reviews are always appreciated...<strong>

**~Erin**


End file.
